


Just... Talk Less

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angelica is lowkey gonna deck someone eventually cause everyone here is kinda annoying, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Confrontations, Dead Parents, Dead People, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Going into a bar, Guilt, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, James Madison is a Good Friend, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Peggy and thomas are friends because I can, Peggy is lowkey gonna murder someone ngl, Siblings, Swearing, dont worry its not the cast theyre fine, hamilton is kinda thirsty ngl, jefferson too but he says like one joke and thats it, laurens is the humor of this book, like slightly, not really but she might, read to find out, thankfully its cut off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Sometimes, Hamilton wondered whether or not he should have taken the first part of Burr's advice to heart..The original but scrapped idea for the Butterfly Effect series since I had thought the latter was better, but it wasn't.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson & Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & George Washington, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Thomas Jefferson & John Laurens
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this youtube vid:( I couldn't find the comic even though it was linked) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ7QVfWLvUw

"Oh, you know what? You might wanna borrow this," Jefferson suggested with his brows creasing. He pulled out a pearly white handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Ew, no one want's your dirty underwear, Jefferson," Lafayette scoffed with an unimpressed look on his face, Jefferson just rolled his eyes at what Lafayette said.

"It's not dirty underwear! It's a white flag, and you might as well start waving it now, Hamilton!" Jefferson yelled waving the white handkerchief in Hamilton's direction. "THE ONLY THING I WILL BE WAVING IS YOUR DECAPITATED HEAD ON A STICK IN FRONT OF YOUR _**WEEPING MOTHER!**_ " Hamilton boomed while slamming his hands on the table.

An unnerving and jarring silence fills the room, the heavyweight of the statement bringing the entire mood of the room down as everyone starred at Hamilton.

"Good lord," Jefferson spoke his voice barely even filling the unnerving silence that consumed the room, he stuffed the white handkerchief back in his pants pocket. He let out a sigh, "Hamilton, you really don't know the gravity of what your saying, don't you?" His voice was heavy, whether it was from some sort of emotion no one was sure. His expression was deadly serious, his brows creased and his lips in a thin line. "And what exactly is the gravity of it? Nothing, just like how you barely know the gravity of anything that you propose, you know nothing!" Hamilton placed a hand on his hip as a mocking grin found it's way on his face.

"Hamilton," Jefferson inhaled a deep breath just in case his voice decided to waver since everyone was now looking at him now, just in case his heart decided to beat a little bit faster than usual. "my mother is dead,"

"Well then..." Hamilton swallowed thickly, he looked around the room for some kind of support everyone was looking at him, he couldn't tell whether it was out of shock or disappointment towards him; no one was supporting him they were _ **against** him_. His own goddamn _ **friends**_ were against him, it didn't make any sense. "I'LL DO IT IN FRONT OF YOUR WEEPING FATHER!"

Jefferson shied his glance away from Hamilton's and instead at the ground- finding an abnormal interest in it than starring directly at Hamilton-, and Hamilton thought he had the slightest chance of victory until Jefferson spoke up once more. "He's dead too," Jefferson kicked at the nonexistent dust at the ground, his lips curling slightly downwards with every word Hamilton uttered.

"Your wife?" Hamilton's voice faltered down a few octaves as he grew less angry with each answer he got. "She's gone too," Jefferson's response was desolate of any emotions or anything, still refusing to meet Hamilton's gaze in the slightest, Hamilton had no idea what was going on in his head right now and he had no right to know either.

"Your siblings?..." His statement was more of a question than a statement but he was really grasping for any kind of ground. Anything would work, the ground around him was crumbling around at the seems, the space he was standing on was getting smaller and smaller by the second. He didn't even know if the tall Virgianin had siblings like previously said he was trying to grasp for anything that he could. 

"Elizabeth and the other three dead ones wouldn't appreciate that, neither would the five alive ones I luckily have either." Jefferson bitterly responded, the word Elizabeth cutting into him like poison due to the familiarity of it. Eliza, the Caribbean thought, his ex-wife along with the one who he had his first, and only, child- Phillip -with, what would she think about this? He wondered if Jefferson's Elizabeth was anything like the one he knew, a soft-spoken and sweet girl who really, really didn't deserve what happened to her.

Jefferson met Hamilton's gaze, hurt eyes meeting regretful ones. "You win this time Hamilton, I hope you're **satisfied** with that you won too," With that Jefferson sat down in his chair with his hands in his lap, an expression that Hamilton couldn't even read nor understand. The Caribbean felt his breath be caught in his throat, he didn't know how to respond even with how unusual that was for him. Jefferson had let him win and he felt bad about winning? He had never felt bad for Jefferson before nor about winning either. He should feel happy about this! It was Jefferson for god sake who was letting him win, he never did that!

Hamilton just simply nodded and said, "I am," He didn't feel any better when he set back down, he just felt even **_worse_** now. Another deafening silence filled the room, no one wanting to fill it. Washington- thankfully- stood up from his seat, clearing his throat as he looked around the room; everyone- even Washington himself- looked tense and on edge. "Well, this has been a rather..." He paused as if looking for the right words to describe the shitshow of a meeting. 

"Eventful meeting. I'm hoping tomorrow's won't be the same since I think we all need some time to cool off so we can try to discuss this topic properly. And Jefferson?" The tall Virgianin looked up from his hands that he was currently staring at and up at Washington. "Yes, Sir?" Jefferson's quietly- even with how odd it was for him- asked, "If you need to take a walk I'll excuse it," Jefferson nodded once again starring back at his hands once more. And with that the:

"Meeting's dismissed," Alexander began to get up, swiftly gathering all of his papers as fast as he could before it was too late, everyone was already getting out of their seats and going towards the door to get out as quick as possible. Before he could even try to leave and just managed to leave he heard a voice, a gravely serious voice.

" _Alexander,_ " No, no no no _no._ "Please stay, I need to have a talk with you, son." Fuck. Oh fuck he was in big trouble. Who knew what would happen to him? He and Jefferson had never gone that far with their insults. 

Would he be fired? They hadn't brought up insults involving each other's pasts in a while, and even when they did it never go that serious. Had he really been the one to go that far? He was sure that it would be Jefferson who'd do it first, then get fired, and then they'd be rid of his horrid opinion from the office forever and never have to look at that smug bastards face again. But now that it was the other way around he didn't like it so much.

Alexander sat back in his seat while everyone else scuttled out of the room. The Caribbean shuffled his papers in his hand, thickly swallowing as fear and anxiety ran through his veins. What was going to happen to him now? The door finally closed as the footsteps faded out into the distance, it felt hard for him to breathe, like every breath wasn't enough, and no matter what he was suffocating. He was drowning in his worries, the fear that he was going to get fired, to lose a job that he worked oh so hard to get. He had climbed his way to the top and now he was about to lose it all because of some insult he shot without knowing the context of its severity. Hamilton bet that Jefferson didn't even try as hard as he had to get into this company, he probably asked his daddy to pay Washington money so he could get in for free. He seemed like the person to offer bribe's to get out of trouble or to get work. 

"Son, listen to me," Hamilton's eye's snapped up from his papers and looked at Washington. He stopped shuffling his papers and placed them on the table. "No matter how much I hate you two insulting each other constantly, keep the insults void of anything to do with actual threats or else I'll have to take action against it. The thing you said was very serious, and on the borderline of threatening, you'll be lucky if Jefferson doesn't file any charges against you since I take things like threats _**very**_ seriously here; even if you didn't mean it." Washington maintained with a stern look and ice-cold eyes, Hamilton simply frowned at him in response. 

"I expect you to at least apologize to him by the end of this week, it doesn't matter whether your both still enemies after it, all I ask of you is to apologize for your actions. Which is an order from your boss," Hamilton nodded, "No sir," He affirmed making a small relieved smile grow on Washington's face. "I'm glad you understand but before I dismiss you are there any questions that you have?" Hamilton curtly nodded, "What will happen if I don't apologize?" Would he get fired? It's not like you can fire someone for that, right? And if so that's a really crappy way to get fired, over an insult. 

"Nothing, but I'd at least appreciate that you did apologize for it, are those all the questions you had?" Hamilton nodded, he could do that. It's not like it'd be hard or anything, just go up to him and apologize. "Good, if I need anything I'll phone your office's secretary, you are dismissed, Alexander."

"Alright, sir," Hamilton got up from his seat gathering his papers in his hands., defying the urge to stay and debate how he wasn't in the wrong. An overwhelming amount of fear driving him further to get out of there as swiftly as he could. He briskly walked towards the door with his metaphorical tail between his legs. He opened the door, checking off every way the situation could have gone different in his mind, at least this wasn't the worse one that could have happened.

He was right, he was always right. He didn't do anything wrong. Closing the door behind him, he walked through the hallway looking for his friends, ignoring the clipped whispers of others, their rigid glares burning into him. What did they know? They didn't know anything! He knew what happened he was in the room where it happened, after all, he knew what he did was right, and that was it. He was right, or was he? Why was he doubting his own decisions?! It didn't make sense. 

The Caribbean turned sharply around the corner, eyes darting across the hallway, he needed some kind of consultation. Someone who knew that he wasn't in the wrong, that he was just defending himself and sure, he went a little far but it's not like Jefferson hadn't gone any farther with his insults than him. As his eyes darted across the hallway he spotted Lafayette, his favorite french friend who would surely have his back, why wouldn't he? It's not like the two are close, not at all, at least from his knowledge the two weren't friends. Especially with what Lafayette said to him in the meeting today. Yeah, they weren't friends; they were just two guys that kinda looked like each other, nothing else, nothing more.

The Caribbean quickly strode towards the Frenchman- his favorite Frenchman might he add- a relieved look on his face. He would understand, he always understood. Lafayette didn't notice him at first, in fact, Hamilton might have enough thought he was ignoring him but he wasn't like that; Lafayette was his friend after all. He swung an arm around the Frenchman's shoulder- or at least tried too, he only managed to place a hand on his shoulder- and gave the Lafayette his famously sly grin. 

"C'mon Laf, I know I'm short but I'm not that short to the point where you can't see me, now, what did you think about that most recent meeting?" The Caribbean quipped not expecting any abnormal response in return. "I'm not in 'ze mood Alexander lay off now," The Frenchman spoke sharp and quick, shrugging off Alexander's hand. He knew that tone, that was the tone Lafayette used when he was angry- no furious- at something or someone. The Caribbean still didn't understand so he shot back at the Frenchman.

"And why exactly are you mad at me?! And if it has to do with the meeting then I'm letting you know I didn't do anything wrong in that meeting, it's not my fault he practically forced me to the point where I had to defend myself!" The Caribbean claimed, the ache growing slightly bigger. Why did he even feel worse? He was in the right and not in the wrong. "Alexander, I hate to say it but you're in the wrong in this situation Alexander, no one forced you to bring up any of that, but you did," Lafayette stated, his brows creasing with anger, he poked Alexander in the chest. "'Ave you no sense?"

"But Laf! What about all the times be did it?!" Alexander argued back, his anger already back as soon as it had left. "That's true, but you wanna know why I'm taking his side? Because he stopped bringing it up after I asked him too, which was months ago! There was no need to bring family and death threats into this once more, I hope you're **satisfied** with the answers you got Alexander." And with that, Lafayette quickly turned on his heels and stormed off without him, leaving him all alone as the whispers of his colleagues filled his ears.

Hamilton wasn't **satisfied**. Not in the slightest bit.

* * *

Jefferson wasn't eating his lunch. Madison starred at him as he picked at his food instead of eating, it was his favorite too which made Madison more concerned and anxious than before. Jefferson could usually bounce back from one of Hamilton's insults, but now he couldn't? It just didn't make sense, and he had known the fellow Virginian for years. Did he really let Hamilton's words get to him?

"Thomas," Jefferson looked up from his food at him, a surprisingly unreadable expression on his face, it worried him even more. "are you okay?" Madison asked slightly cocking his head and a concerned glance directed towards him. "I miss them," Jefferson lamented with a frown, poking forcefully at his food, and then placing the fork at the side with a sigh.

"Your parents?" Madison placed a hand on Jefferson's back, giving him a small pat. Jefferson let out a slight scoff. "Not as much as I should," He never really liked his parents, he wasn't sure why but Madison but assumed that he didn't have the best relationship with them, "but I miss Jane and Elizabeth. And now I just keep on wondering how my other two brothers would have acted if they managed to survive infancy, me and Randolph were so lucky and they deserved to be lucky like us too."

"You and Jane were really close weren't you?" Madison inquired with his lips slightly turning upwards. A small smile wormed its way on Jefferson's face. "Yeah, we were, she introduced me to Martha, too bad she bad she died before the wedding." He answered his small smile gone as quickly as it had come along.

"You know it's not your fault that your two brothers died, right?" Madison reminded one of his eyebrows arching as he spoke. "I know, I know Jemmy I just wonder sometimes what they would acted like if they grew up, I just... Miss them, you know? And Hamilton just brought back all those questions again," Jefferson sighed, looking away from his shorter friend. He just brought back unwanted guilts he never wished to be reminded of again. Maybe if he was _**never**_ born then maybe they would still be alive...

"Don't listen too what Hamilton said, he's got nothing on you, and he had no right to bring up anything involving your past especially since you stopped bringing up his."

Jefferson stayed silent until he looked at Madison again. "Do you think my mom and dad would be proud of what I've done? Because I wouldn't if I were them," Thomas asked, he didn't like being considered weak but it was fine with Madison, he wouldn't tell anyone, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. "Thomas," Madison said concern laced in his voice, his brows furrowed as he frowned at him.

"I miss Martha, her death could have been prevented- god- why didn't I call a doctor earlier Jemmy? Just why?" Jefferson's voice wavered as he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "It's all my fault she's dead," Madison shook his head. Death wasn't a thing that could be controlled, it never would be. And even Thomas called the hospital earlier on, who's to say she still wouldn't have died and it wouldn't have ended up all the same?

"C' mere," Madison said, pulling Jefferson into his hug, his hand he had on Jefferson's back now rubbing circles into it. Jefferson placed his head on Madison's shoulder with pursed lips. He knew all too well he shouldn't let what Hamilton said get to his head, but he still let it, he just couldn't help it. He was helpless when it came to things involving his family, so the only thing he could do it wallow in his own self-pity until he got over it, at least that's what he thought. "It was _never_ your fault Thomas, and it never will be,"

"I know," Jefferson said, closing his eyes and leaning into the hug. 

Hamilton wasn't sure what was wrong with him but anytime he looked at Jefferson- who looked plain out sad when he saw him- he felt a slight tug at his heart. This time it was worse as he watched Madison try to console his friend with a hug- even though Madison didn't like being touched he still hugged him which was saying something. He had been starring so long at the scene that he didn't even notice Angelica who standing right behind him with a quirked brow. She had heard what happened in the meeting from Lafayette who needed to vent to someone. So, he naturally went to Eliza who she happened to want to talk too but ended up listening to him along with Eliza as well. So, she was naturally curious when she saw Hamilton guilty starring at the pair. A little encouragement might help him, she thought, it won't hurt. 

Angelica gave him a slight push towards the table Jefferson and Madison were at, Hamilton looked back at her with a wide-eyed expression. "Go on," She prompted wavering her hand toward the table, "go apologize for what you said, I know you want too." Hamilton nodded and strode towards the table, practically oozing confidence. By the time he reached the table, it was all gone since he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. 

The two had only noticed him when the embrace had ended and it was Jefferson first, who just looked down at his food and shook his head. He whispered something Madison and got up with it and walked away- Hamilton noted that he went to throw it away even though it looked like he hadn't eaten any of it. Then Madison looked at him an unimpressed look on his face. 

Madison glowered at him, and Hamilton gulped, looking away from him as he scratched the back of his neck. "Hey there Madison," The fire in Madison's eyes only grew stronger. "What is it, Hamilton?" His voice was stone-cold serious, and Hamilton couldn't have been more nervous. "I came to apologize to Jeffer-"

"Save it Hamilton, you've done enough already, give Thomas his space before you make it worse then it already is." Madison interrupted, getting up from where he sat to chase after Thomas.

The tug at his heart got even worse and Hamilton wanted to get rid of it. 

* * *

Hamilton didn't know why he went for Lafayette for advice later on that day. He was just lounging on his apartment's bed, trying to wrap his mind around what to and what to say. His own boss ordered him to apologize yet he was still lead astray on what to do, he should know by since there was at least no one he could consult too. 

Or maybe there was, Jefferson and Angelica, were somewhat close, she had mentioned pleasant encounters with him before though, and she wouldn't hesitate to tell him the truth, but at the same time... She was probably angry at him too, she was always upfront with her confrontation when he came to her for help when he was in the wrong, holding no kind of hesitation when it came to those she cared for, after all, he had past experiences with this anger before. He had no idea how close the two were, she just knew that sometimes they'd hang out around each other even before he met Jefferson the two knew each other longer than they had. Which meant they were close, close enough to where he would get the whiplash of the situation, best not to ask her which only left another person to inquire advice from. 

Lafayette, the other person he knew who was closet with Jefferson, he wasn't sure how he just knew that they were close. It made sense, the two practically looked like a mirror image of each other, if Lafayette were to simply let his hair down you'd get a mirror image. Thinking about that, that's probably why Jefferson liked him so much, cause he looked just like him. So, Hamilton reached out to Lafayette for advice expecting some good advice and not the advice he was just given. Of course, he hadn't imagined that during this conversation he'd be called insecure by his closest friend. Like really? Who even does that?

"Well if you want my honest opinion Alexander, it's that you're insecure," 

"And what exactly am I insecure about?"

"That you are feeling something for your rival, but you don't why you suddenly 'ave these feelings since you've never had them for him before."

"So? What is your judgment tomcat? _Oui ou non_?"

"How... _How_ did you know Laf?"

"What can I say _mon chérie_? Too me, you are just an open book,"

"Well if you know so much then can you explain why I feel like this?"

"It's simple Alexander,"

"You feel simply feel guilty for what you did today, it isn't tough to figure out." 

"Well... How do I fix it? I wanna apologize but Madison stopped me earlier,"

"Well, you came to the right Frenchman _mon amie,_ you've given Jefferson sometime to think, which is good, so, tomorrow meet up with him, discuss the issue and try to understand where you went wrong." 

"That's it?"

"Well, not exactly, 'ow do you say this without it sounding bad, Jefferson is a sensitive man when it comes too family, just like you mon amie. Imagine yourself in his shoes, 'ow would you feel if someone said that to you?" Lafeyette inquired, slightly tilting his head to the side while the Caribbean found himself short of breath once more. 

"I'd..." How would he feel? How would he feel if someone insulted his mother? The mother he barely even knew. The mother he wished could have had little more time with on Earth. "I'd be angry, and sad... I'd be hurt,"

"Exactly, now imagine how Thomas feels,"

Alexander stayed silent, "It's not like he'd understand how I'd feel..."

"Oh? You think he wouldn't understand?"

"Yeah, did I miss something or-"

"Just ask, don't go up to him and pick a fight,"

"And what if I do?"

"I can assure you, you won't be getting off that easy with Mr. Washignton, so don't even try," The video call was cut from there by Lafayette and Hamilton- guilty- tried to think of a way to fix the situation he found himself in. That ache from earlier never truly leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear the last chapter, TJ's doesn't hate his parent's he just was never that close with them. I mean what do you expect with like 7 siblings?
> 
> Also, let's see who can get the musical song reference, its a song from another musical btw. ;)
> 
> I'm trying to decide whether I should do a law firm or office au. Leaning more towards the law firm but I think I'll stick with the office au for now.

For some odd reason, Hamilton didn't get any sleep that night. He laid on his cheap, crumpled sheets, blankets kicked off a long time ago. He tried to get some work done, he surprisingly didn't manage to get any, his thoughts went back to earlier that day, haunting him and ripping sleep from his hands. Was Lafayette right about him and he actually was insecure? No, that couldn't be right, it just couldn't; there was no absolute way in _**hell**_ he could ever feel bad for his rival! That's exactly why they were rivals!

Tossing and turning in his bed once more he starred at his bedside clock, '2:07' most likely AM, and to think he actually was trying to sleep in for once. Reaching over he grabbed his phone and turned it on- squinting at how bright the light was because JESUS CHRIST it was bright- and went to his contacts. If Lauren wasn't up right now then he would be because he was about to wake him up. 

**dead boy walking & coffee addict**

**coffee addict:** u up?

hello???

imma count if u dont answer

aight u pushed me

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

 **dead boy walking:** what???

its 2 in the morning what the fucc do u want?!

 **coffee addict:** u up?

 **dead boy walking:** well now because you woke me u up

what do you want?

 **coffee addict:** im bored

 **dead boy walking:** your bored so u woke me up?

what the fuck alexander

whats keeping u up this late?

 **coffee addict:** smth that happened earlier this day

 **dead boy walking:** that something is?

 **coffee addict:** how do i explain this without u thinking i sound like jackass?

 **dead boy walking:** what did u do now alexander??!

 **coffee addict:** i threatened Jefferson by saying ill wave his decapitated head on a stick infront of his mother but it turns out his mothers dead along with his father and wife and some of his siblings to. now madison is pissed off at me, Washington wants me to apologize and Lafayette is slightly pissed off at me but wants me to apologize nonetheless

 **dead boy walking:**.

.

.

_HOE_

YOU DUMBASS HOE

thats what you are 

you are a dumbass hoe

what are you alexander?

 **coffee addict:** a dumbass hoe...

 **dead boy walking:** great im glad we got that across

anyway why do you think u cant sleep?

 **coffee addict:** cuz im insecure

 **dead boy walking:** and who told u that?

 **coffee addict:** lafayette

 **dead boy walking:** hol on

**dead boy walking & lancelot**

**dead boy walking:** ur a fucking idiot for telling alexander he's insecure

**dead boy walking & coffee addict**

**dead boy walking:** and why did he tell u that?

 **coffee addict:** he told me im insecure about what im feeling towards Jefferson since ive never felt anything towards him before and now i am. aka im feeling guilty

**dead boy walking & lancelot**

**dead boy walking:** nvm ur not

pretty smart ngl for telling him that

**dead boy walking & coffee addict**

**dead boy walking:** so why do u think u cant sleep?

 **coffee addict:** cause that stupid memory keeps coming back

 **dead boy walking:** aka your guilty

and now that we solved your crisis im going back to sleep

 **coffee addict:** i swear to god laurens if you leave me rn i will kill u

_dead boy walking has changed coffee addict(s) name to dumbass hoe_

_dead boy walking is offline_

**dumbass hoe:** you bitch

Turning off his phone and placing it on his bedside table he let out a heavy sigh flopping back onto his bed. Why was this so complicated? Why was life so complicated? Why was sleeping so complicated?! Couldn't life just hold up for a moment and let him sort through things? But the universe didn't allow that, and neither could he. He had to work at the same time as he was trying to sort things out. It just didn't seem fair at all. 

Lost in an array of thoughts, his consciousness was pulled out from under him like a rug and he dreamed of a day no longer filled with worries of what would come next and the solution to this entire situation. 

* * *

Hamilton woke up feeling relatively worse than he had felt the day before. Well isn't this fucking great, he thought, gonna be fucking tired the entire day and not be able to get anything done. He got ready, drank a cup of coffee, got the case full of papers he needed, and drove to work slightly pissed off that he couldn't get any sleep along the way. Fuck Thomas Jefferson and his ability to not let him get any sleep since he made him feel guilty. Parking in the company's parking lot, he entered in the building case in hand and took the elevator. 

He could do with some more coffee today, he'd need it to get through today, especially since one of their smaller companies needed assistance and he'd have to deal with the load of that work. Not to mention that he had to finalize the financial decisions with Washington, the smaller companies representative and finalize the documents and so many other things to do. Once the elevator opened he stepped out and quickly stopped by his office and left his case in his office, greeting his secretary- Eliza, the sweet gal she was- good morning and leaving for the lounge to get some coffee. 

The lounge at their company was the area that was usually occupied in the morning, except not when he was there since he usually arrived earlier, excluding today since he was **trying** \- _keyword:_ _**trying-**_ to fix his sleeping schedule. The Caribbean walked into the room with a yawn, pausing in his steps as heard two voices. Two oddly familiar voices, one he didn't want to hear today and the other he did. God, he was not looking for a confrontation today but by the looks of it, he was getting one. 

"And what exactly are you gonna do? Go tell your mommy and daddy that I insulted you? Yeah right, they're dead you ain't gonna be able to do anything!" Lee smirked, thinking he was clever and smart-witted. Jefferson rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee- that he had just recently prepared. "Now that's just plain insensitive," And it was, that was plain out insensitive. "Pft- who cares? Your the laughing stock of the office Jefferson,"

"Okay and? Your point is?" He raised a perfect brow at him, watching Lee grasp for ground by a simple response; pretty pathetic if you ask me. "Well- it's umm-"

"And if you don't mind me asking how long did it take you to come up with that insult Lee? All night, hmm? If you're gonna waste my time by insulting me then don't even talk to me at all or else." A smug look crossed his face and took a victory sip of his coffee. "At least I'm not wasting my time by hugging my 'friend' cause I'm a gay f-" Before he could even finish his sentence Hamilton step forward, interrupting Lee before he could finish his statement. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He shouted- not really but it was loud enough to be considered- at Lee. 

Jefferson arched a brow at him as Lee starred at him with a confused but interested expression. "Well that was unexpected," Jefferson said with shrug then just simply taking another sip from his coffee. "What the hell are you doing here Hamilton? Came here to insults me and Jefferson over here?" The Caribbean crossed his arms with a slight pout. "Oh, I'll _**gladly**_ insult you any day Lee, Jefferson," He shrugged his shoulders, "if I'm in the mood then sure, but you Lee?" A wide grin grew on Hamilton's face. "Any day Lee, any fucking day. And if you think you can make an insensitive joke like that again then think again,"

"Oh? And what exactly are you gonna do Hamilton, tell Washington? That old man might be crazy, but I really doubt he'd fire someone like because of my choice of words."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that is so Hamilton what are you gonna do about it?"

"Have you forgotten my influence in the office Charles Lee? I could make you the laughingstock of this entire office, I could get your fired, I could make it where you could never get fired again with the influence I have."

Lee simply scoffed and folded his arms. "I don't get paid enough to deal with you and your influence bullshit," Lee started to walk off, the cup of coffee he was planning on making long forgotten as the Caribbean starred on with crossed arms and a proud smile. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the man who looked more tired than usual, he questioned what that was about.

"Came to behead me, Hamilton? Was that why you look even worse than usual, were you too excited to sleep?" Jefferson quipped with his voice slightly sharper than usual, an annoyed hint to how it sounded. "What- No! I came to... Um," The Caribbean looked down at his feet, shuffling his foot against the floor. "Spit it out Hamilton, I don't have all day,"

"I- How the hell are you not mad at him?!" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but it'd work for now. "Mad at Charles Lee? Why would I be mad at him?"

"Because he-" He could not believe this man could not be mad at Charles Lee, there were so many reasons for him to be mad at Lee. "Because he insulted you! He made an insensitive joke and you should be mad at him about it!"

"Look, Hamilton," The Caribbean paused, the rant he was about to go one forgotten for the explanation Jefferson was about to give him. "my mother and father raised me better than to be mad at a joke like that. After all," Jefferson took a sip of his coffee. "we both insult people, don't dish it out if you can't take it." 

"Well, that makes some sort of sense,"

A defeating silence stretched out between the two, Hamilton kicked at the ground while the tall Virgianin took another sip of his coffee. "So..." The Caribbean stretched out the 'ooo' sound.

"So?..." Jefferson answered back with an arched brow. 

"Is that why you weren't mad at me yesterday? Because if that's why you weren't I totally respect that-"

"Yes and no Hamilton," Jefferson pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an exhausted sigh. "I'd rather not deal with this, this early in the morning, if you wanna talk to me about, or possibly behead me or whatever schedule a meeting with my darlin' secretary Alice, she'll be your gal." The tall Virginian began to walk off with the wave of the hand that wasn't holding coffee.

"BUT I'M YOUR COWORKER I SHOULDN'T HAVE To schedule a..." Jefferson was already long gone before be could even finish his sentence. He shot a downcast look at the ground, so many thoughts racing through his mind without a plan to stop, at a nonstop pace. Hamilton looked up with a small huff of air, determination swelling his gray eyes. If this was how it was going to be, then fine, he could handle it. He stayed alive back then, then now surely wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Except there was a problem, Alice Seymour, Jefferson's resident secretary; his resident secretary that trusted Jefferson more than she would ever trust him so this was gonna be a problem. 

"No," Alice affirmed with a nervous smile, Hamilton didn't understand why she was nervous around him and but not anyone else. Did she know of his influence and the power he held? That's probably why there'd be no other reason. "Mr, Jefferson's schedule is packed for the week, the only time he'd be available is outside of work so that'd be your best bet." Hamilton was about to object until she stopped him. 

"Unfortunately, I don't control his schedule outside of work, however, I can mention to him that you request an immediate meeting with him outside of work. But I think you'll have to ask him yourself, if he does request to I'll try to get to you as soon as possible with the date and time. Is that fine Mr, Hamilton?"

He nodded with a smirk, a hand on his hip. This was going to be just perfect, and everything was going to go back to normal; they'd argue like normal, be rivals like normal, and hate each other like normal.

* * *

Okay, yet again maybe, just MAYBE going up to Jefferson at lunch in front of his friend Madison and asking for his phone number wasn't the best idea but can you blame him? It wasn't his fault he took Lafayette's advice to heart to go and ask him for his phone number after being immediately told not to do it right now since Madison was there. Yeah... Okay maybe it was, but if you couldn't tell Hamilton was a little too prideful to admit when he's wrong.

He slid in on the chair opposite of the two, leaning on the palm of his hand with a grin. "So, can I have your number, Jefferson? I'll need it for later in tomorrow," Yet again, maybe not something great to ask out of the blue but it'd work. Right, right? 

Madison starred at the Caribbean with an incredulous look, then at the taller Virginian, his eyes brows reaching his hairline. "What in god's name is going on here?" Madison asked both confused, amazed,- at the fact that Hamilton would be bold enough to come and ask that- and also shocked. But thinking about it bold was probably the Caribbean's middle name, after all, he did a lot of stupid shit. 

"Hamilton," Jefferson inhaled a deep breath, what kind of shit was this? "I heard from Alice that you requested a business meeting outside of work, what I didn't hear which I would have liked too was that you were gonna be stupid enough to ask me for my number at lunch of all place." The tall Virginian gave the Caribbean an unimpressed look. "Really Hamilton? Just really?" He shook his head mumbling under his breath.

"Look," Hamilton started with a slight frown, this was harder than he first expected it to be. "the only time your free is after work so can I have your number so I can schedule a date for it to happen or no?" It was a simple question, it shouldn't have been that hard to answer. "What is even going on here?" Madison puzzled, bewildered on this entire situation. What had he missed this morning what is going on? What even- oh, so that's how it is. Jefferson held his hand up to Madison shushing his which only resulted in the smaller Virginia to roll his eyes but go back to eating his lunch. "Stay out of this Jemmy, and yes Hamilton, if it will get you to leave me alone then sure." And Hamilton handed the Virginian his phone. 

After Jefferson begrudgingly gave the Caribbean his phone number, putting in his name since 'he wasn't trustworthy enough to come up with a name of his own'. Pfft, what a load of bullshit, Hamilton thought, okay maybe that was kinda true but still. Lunch passed by like a breeze and he was about to dive back into work until he remembered that he had to book a place for lunch tomorrow. He knew who had the exact answers to this.

**dead boy walking & dumbass hoe**

**dumbass hoe:** lAURENS

 **dead boy walking:** what?

 **dumbass hoe:** whats a cheap but expensive looking bar?

 **dead boy walking:** 7/11

 **dumbass hoe:** 7/11???

 **dead boy walking:** its a real swanky first date idea

 **dumbass hoe:** and you say im a dumbass hoe,, its not a date

 **dead boy walking:** then what is it??? i need context dumbass

 **dumbass hoe:** a business meeting and stuff

need to discuss some things and get over some stuff

 **dead boy walking:** yet you wanna go to a bar?

like do u wanna get laid or do you wanna talk about work because getting drunk at a bar is gonna get you best of both worlds. 

**dumbass hoe:** juST GIVE ME A BAR TO GO TO

its not that hARD

 **dead boy walking:** your dick probably is gonna be soon enough

 **dumbass hoe:** oh my fuckin god shut up laurens

its like your actually here

 **dead boy walking:** will always be in spirit ;)

 **dumbass hoe:** is there a decent bar nearby? that is all i ask of you

 **dead boy walking:** crystal crown is a pretty good one, cheap food and drinks that actually taste good and looks expensive too

search it up

 **dumbass hoe:** oh my fucking god its perfect 

i fucking love you laurens you are the best

 **dead boy walking:** i love me too

 **dumbass hoe:** okay nevermind i hate you

 **dead boy walking:** hoe

Exiting out of his and Laurens's conversation he went to his contacts and started a conversation with _'Thomas'_ , at least that's what it said on top of it; he'd probably change it later to something else. Best to keep this formal so unlike his conversation with Laurens. 

**Thomas & Alexander**

**Alexander:** Idea: Crystal Crown, it's a bar but it has good food and drinks. I was thinking tomorrow after work at 9 PM, the bill's on me since it was my idea I'll just need to know where to pick you up from.

Putting his phone on his desk to the side and began with his work, he'd have a meeting with the smaller company in an hour or so which meant he wouldn't be able to respond soon. Another text wouldn't hurt, maybe. Just to let him know why he might not be able to respond immediately.

 **Alexander:** Just in case you didn't know, a smaller company is trying to work out a financial deal with me in an hour, so I might not be able to respond immediately. I just wanted to let you know. 

Hamilton let out a sigh of relief, a small bit of worry falling off his shoulders. He didn't know why he was worried but he ignored it, that was until he got a text back and another feeling rose in him. Anxiety? Worry? It was probably shock that Jefferson even bothered to respond to him, he didn't seem like the person too do that.

 **Thomas:** Sure, tomorrow sounds great.

You can pick me up from the hotel I'm staying at, it's on 57 Maiden Lane called Azure Hotel 

**Alexander:** Alright, see you tomorrow?

 **Thomas:** see you tomorrow Alexander

Alexander?... Jefferson had never addressed him like that before, well, he had but even when he had it had been a long few years ago. And for some reason, it felt slightly... Nice? Hamilton wondered what it would sound like coming out of Jefferson's mouth, would it be even nicer? What about different tones instead of the usual anger, sarcastic, annoyed filled voice that was always directed towards him. How would it sound if instead anger it was happiness, instead of sarcasm it was sultry, and instead of annoyance it was lus- Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, his unusual hot face was saying so.

Placing his phone down at the side of his computer the text was long forgotten in favor of what he was currently writing. Typing away until the time came for the meeting with the smaller company. He just hoped the tomorrow went well and whatever feeling that was weighing him down went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me in the comments. :)


End file.
